goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Max Goof/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190722051448/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190722054322
Dialogue After Max Goof and Killer safely pushed Anne Marie away from the sinking boat, Max Goof lifted her (Anne Marie) up as he safely carried her (Anne Marie) straight towards the ambulance to get her to the hospital so the pneumonia can get cured. Max Goof turned to look at the ocean where he and Charlie saved Anne Marie behind with heartbroken sadness in his eyes, prayed to the miracles, God, Jesus, Holy Spirit and all the/other Heavenly angels by begging them to cure the pneumonia for Anne Marie and help Charlie to make it to land alive until he correctly heard a familiar voice belonging to none other than his dad, Goofy Goof. Goofy Goof approached Max Goof. Goofy Goof (placing his hands on his son's shoulders with concern in his eyes): Max, where have you been? We were all worried about you, Max. We've been looking all over for you. (making sure his son's not injured at all) Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? Max Goof sadly shook his head no without a word until Max and Roxanne found each other. Then Max and Roxanne ran to embrace each other until they released each other by pulling away. Roxanne (To Max Goof): Are you alright? Max Goof (To Roxanne): Yes. Roxanne (asking Max): Where's Anne Marie? Max Goof (To Roxanne about Anne Marie): She had to go to the human hospital to get her pneumonia cured, but I prayed for miracles. In fact, I prayed God, Jesus, Holy Spirit and all the Heavenly angels for her. Then P.J. approached Max Goof. P.J. (throwing his arms around Max Goof to give Max a brotherly hug): You're alive. I'm glad you're okay, buddy. (bawling) I thought you, Charlie and Anne Marie were dead. Max Goof (breaking free from P.J., smiling at P.J. about Anne Marie): She and I made it alive. (his smile faded away) P.J. (asking Max Goof with concern in his eyes): Where's Charlie? ''' '''Max Goof (trying not to cry): He (voice begun breaking) drowned (trying to restrain his tears) as he tried to find his (sniffling) watch (didn't stop fat tears from streaming down to his face). Goofy Goof (worriedly): Max? All of his emotions overpowered Max Goof at once: grief, sadness, guilt, despair and devastation. Max Goof's face was completely flushed with fatter tears since Charlie B. Barkin pushed him and Anne Marie to safety onto some debris before he dove into the water to retrieve his watch, but Max Goof fearfully refused to leave Charlie B. Barkin to drown. Charlie insisted that they (Max Goof and Anne Marie) can make it without him (Charlie B. Barkin). The boat sank into the water until fatter tears formed Max Goof's eyes, came out of his sad, shocked eyes and streamed down to his face, knowing he had no other choice but to leave Charlie B. Barkin to drown when he and Killer were'' safely pushing Anne Marie away from the sinking boat before Max Goof lifted Anne Marie up as he safely carried her (Anne Marie) straight towards the ambulance to get her (Anne Marie) to the hospital to get the pneumonia cured. Max Goof looked back at the ocean where he had to leave Charlie behind with heartbroken sadness in his eyes, tearfully prayed to the miracles, God, Jesus, Holy Spirit and all the/other Heavenly angels by begging them to cure the pneumonia for Anne Marie and help Charlie to make it to land alive, took a deep breath, waiting for Charlie to show up at last, but Charlie already drowned which made Max Goof cry for Charlie B. Barkin uncontrollably in front of the others, including Itchy, Flo, P.J., Roxanne, Bobby and Stacy. And there he (Max Goof) was, mentally sobbing his heart.' '''Itchy Itchiford (concerned): Max?' Flo (concerned): Max? P.J., Roxanne, Bobby and Stacy just stared at Max Goof with concern and sympathy in their eyes without a word. '''Max Goof (gasping between sobs): Charlie! (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) can't (gasping between sobs) let (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) die (gasping between sobs). I (gasping between sobs) prayed (gasping between sobs) for (gasping between sobs) for (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) because (gasping between sobs) you're (gasping between sobs) our (gasping between sobs) other (gasping between sobs) friend (gasping between sobs) even (gasping between sobs) if (gasping between sobs) you're (gasping between sobs) just (gasping between sobs) like (gasping between sobs) Carface. (gasping between sobs), (gasping between sobs) you're (gasping between sobs) no (gasping between sobs) worse (gasping between sobs) than (gasping between sobs) him. (lifting his head up from his arms with tears still streaming down to his face, screaming)' 'Why (gasping between heavy sobs) you (gasping between sobs) had (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) do (gasping between sobs) this (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) yourself, (gasping between sobs) Charlie (burying his sad face into arms, with his hands and shoulders shaking with mental, uncontrollable sobs) after (gasping between sobs) Carface (gasping between sobs) killed (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs)? ' '''Goofy (became stunned to correctly hear Max scream with pure shock in his eyes, slowly approaching Max, kneeling down next to Max Goof and held Max Goof in his arms): Take a deep breath, come on, keep breathing. Just let it out. 'Max Goof continued sobbing in Goofy's arms. '